Ishtar's morning tea
by Vahn C. Wyrd
Summary: One of Ishtar's morning routine at chaldea. one-shot fluff.


"Good morning to you, Ishtar."

I was just going to the cafeteria when I ran to the king of knights, her regal figure relaxed as she smiled at me genuinely.

"As to you, Lady king."

I greeted with less enthusiasm. Truth be told, mornings aren't really my forte, the fact that I had to let go of the pillow I was hugging while I slept puts me on quite an edgy mood. And then there's my bed which stills beckons me to lay down once more when I sat up…

Ahh… such a sad parting…

"Seems that morning is still your enemy, Ishtar. I suggest you fix your hair in a more presentable form before you greet the others at the cafeteria."

I moved my hand to try and fix any form of bed hair, something I would loathe to display to anyone. Especially that golden brat, I can already hear his irritating laugh.

But before I even so much as touch my hair, the king in front of me already crossed the remaining distance between us in a few graceful strides and raised her hands to touch my hair. Lightly caressing it and tugging it to a more presentable look. She lightly caresses my head with a light smile adorning her face, as if she genuinely enjoyed the moment that is transpiring this second. Of course, not to say that I did not enjoy it myself, this feeling of being cared for is honestly foreign yet pleasing.

Being a god can make you be deprived of such tender care.

As she finished her work, she slowly let her hand fall to her side, but not before giving me a pat on my head.

"Well then Ishtar, my knights and I have to go to our morning duties of practice as well. If you'll excuse me."

Before I could even bid my goodbye, she already turned to a corner. It was a little embarrassing for a goddess like me to be patted on the head like a little kid, but I would be lying to myself if I were to say that it didn't feel nice at all.

As I reached the cafeteria, a few other servants and human workers greeted me as I went past them, some giving me an enthusiastic "Good morning!" like the saint of orleans and the queen antoinette. While others greeted me with a nod like the berserkers with rational thought, and the other humans as well. As I walked and greeted more people, I cannot help but think that this place is really a garden of diversity. People from different countries, gods, demigods, even fictional characters that embodies fantasies and the like. Such a wonderful place to be, even if it can be quite rowdy at times, what with the different perspectives of people resulting in fights and displeasure. Yet, in the end they are placated by the others and the master as well, resulting in a warm and joyful moments filled with laughter and smiles.

Such a wonderful time to be summoned indeed.

I've finally reached my usual spot in the many long tables of the cafeteria and sat down, when suddenly, a hand with a tanned complexion was in front of me, putting down what I assume is a cup of freshly brewed tea. I looked at the retreating hand and then to its owner.

"Ah. good morning, Emiya-kun. And thank you."

"Hmm. Think nothing of it."

This is one of the little mysteries here in chaldea. ' _Every morning, without skipping a beat. Whenever the goddess Ishtar comes to the cafeteria, the archer EMIYA would have already made a cup of tea waiting for her_.' Or at least that's what everyone would say whenever they see this particular event everyday. Even I myself was surprised at first, but after trying said tea which I thought would just be average in taste. I immediately retracted what I thought and instead didn't question his wonderful actions. So even if the others asked me why the servant of the bow (fake) would serve me tea in the morning, I just said that he may have been attracted to my god tier beauty. To which they would just give me a blank look and scatter away. But I didn't mind.

After all, delicious tea is served to me everyday without request from the other party, why would I complain?

Well, other than Emiya-kun serving me every morning, there's also the way the king of knights would treat me whenever we see and converse. The king of knights is kind, yet it is as though she gives me some sort of higher treatment than the others, equivalent to that little girl of a caster. The one with the frilly dress that hangs around with Emiya-kun a lot. Although now that I thought of it, whenever I see that little girl as well, she would greet me in a more energetic manner than than the others.

Maybe it's because of my goddess charm and charisma that made them act like that, or maybe it's just their way of worshipping me, maybe it's just how they are. But nonetheless…

The way they act around me always gives a warm feeling in my chest, and I can not help but enjoy it. Much like the warm tea I drink every morning.

ah.

Now that I think about it.

What did the king of knights meant when she said 'still'?


End file.
